Guilds
Just as with many other MMORPGs, Dragon's Prophet features guilds. A guild is a group of players held together by a leader. It is helpful for players to be in a guild to help them advance especially once PvP is introduced. There are also guild rewards and bonuses offered to players who are in a guild. Guild Charter The Guild Charter may be obtained in most towns from the Guild Manager NPC (need reference) for 5,000 gold with a limit of 50 players. Recruiting Guilds Please use this to link to your guild's page for recruiting purposes. PvE *Abyss (International) *Apocalypse - (US) - Aply in game or message Leerona or Squishyone for more info. *AuratiaRebellion - (EU)Kleios Server, friendly, english speaking guild, casual players are welcomed, just apply ^^ *Black Hand Gaming (U.S.A) (Kronos) whisper CharlieChaos *Blank - Kronos Server; Friendly & Active; Apply in game or Whisper Astreal *Canard (US) Contact Loatiamat in game *Chaos (US) Contact Ozzykye in game. *ChaosLords (UK) Kleios Contact Banelor in game. *ColorsofDeath - Kronos Contact Ladyashley in game or apply via guild assistant. Join us :D *Companions - (US) - Open recruitment, we aim to help one another out and grow as a whole. Either apply through guild managers or PM Llucia in game for invite. All are welcome, but please, be civil and use appropriate language for whatever the situation may be. *Crazed Crusaders - Sign up on the website and submit a Guild Application. If you play on Kronos you will be notified and invited. *Darknights(US) Lysaia - Hop in our Teamspeak 3 to get to know us! Recruiting adult members 18+ *Death Toll Rising *Destrod(Global)-PVP/PVE *Demigods - Swedish/English primarily focused on PvE, dragon taming and leveling members. Social, humorous and friendly is primary attributes wanted. Whisper Kryxthor, Ilovemoonomg or Countreaper for inv. *DutchTravelers (Dutch - Kleios only) Contact FirefoxNL or Devily ingame *Dynasty *Exile - | North American players | Kronos Server | Apply in game or on our website | You can also whisper Drugs or Ubiquitous | *Gladiadores (Brasil) *Grievance U.S.A www.grievanceguild.com *HakiPirates New Guild L> active and friendly players who is willing to help with guild quest contact BonnTee IG *Heartsbane New Guild open in recruiting, PM Kishiyojin, a guild that is helping each other (Kronos) *Illuminati (English Speaking) *Ironborn (US) Lysaia server-All around *KnightOfRounds(Global) *Kukulcantribe - Friendly Guild for all levels and nations *Lucid Dream Lysaia Server Contact Ariel or Arlem in game. (International: Primarily english speaking) *Manar (EU-FR), friendly guild, all ages, all levels. *Masters (Canadian/USA) *Menzoberranzan(Hungary) *Merchantsydicate Kronos server, contact Stealthyprowler, Kian or Rosla about joining! *Nethergloom *Ordem Pengragon (Brasil) (Brasil) - Server: Kronos *PawsnClaws (Dutch) *Ravenlord (german); playing on methus; whisper Thexero or apply via guild Assistant :) *Shadowknights (German) Playing on Methus. Looking for active & friendly people. :D Just apply if interested! ;D *Tale - | USA/Canada| Kronos Server | App on site or pst Aalyx or Aros *Valor Rising - Kronos Server (USA Based/English 1st language) NA/Intl *Vanguards - North American players timezone: eastern time, just apply! *Youngbloods (Canadian/USA) - dungeons, rare capturing, active & friendly * PvP *Dragonriders - Vent Required. 100+ exclusive guides ONLY in guild forum. Cross-server. Apply in game. PvPers only. *Exile - | North American players | Kronos Server | Apply in game or on our website | You can also whisper Drugs or Ubiquitous | *Legion *Valor Rising - Kronos Server (USA Based/English 1st language) NA/Intl *Final Gaming *Final Uprising *Fallen Lords - Lysaia RaidCall Channel 19981 *Dragonspine *Purosangue - Guilda BR - Server: Kronos *Cangaceiros - Guilda BR-PT - Server: Lysaia *Dreamfall - Kronos *Black Hand Gaming (U.S.A) (Kronos) whisper CharlieChaos *RedSmoke- Kronos *Nethergloom PvX *Skylords - Kronos Server | Friendly and active guild | Family friendly, no mass community, currently 70+ members | All content play | Apply in game *DragonLords - Kronos Server | Level 40 | Part of the Fate Gaming Community | Apply on our site or in game! Role-Play *Dragonswing focus on PvE and end game apply in game or website > dragonswing.co < *AdeptusForce *Valor Rising - Kronos Server (USA Based/English 1st language) NA/Intl *Nethergloom Special Interest *Exile - | North American players | Kronos Server | Apply in game or on our website | You can also whisper Drugs or Ubiquitous | *Valor Rising - Kronos Server (USA Based/English 1st language) NA/Intl *Imperium - Lysia Server - PvP-Meta Game - Working together to build homes, city, and pride - all content that supports that is important, not just the PvP combat. *Final Uprising - Senri0san is leader :D we do Dungeon raids *Sabertooth Gaming - We are a multi-gaming community. *Dragonborn - Focused on Dragons + Charisma :D Australian multi-gaming community *(Masters) - We are an endgame guild that strives for excellence. Multi-Gaming Community. *Bootyraiders - We recruit anyone. We take nothing seriously and love a good laugh. *Garuda - We Are Indonesian People Join Us Pm Valkrie *Dragonsofenvy - PvX, Kronos Server, International, all ages and levels accepted, friendly multi-gaming community. Website. whisper Littleblade, Sassy, or Dragonqueen *Turtlebyrds - Open to all, just to lend a hand to other members if they need it. *Trollz - Lysia Server - Open to all, help others and try to screw around. *DragonBrophets - /vg/ guild. Category:Guilds Category:Social